A Time and A Place
by emeraldteardrops
Summary: RobynCye fluff. Written for Ghost of the Dawn as a shameless attempt to get a picture of Rowen. Rated M for a few mature scenes.


A/N I wrote this for Ghost of the Dawn because she wanted to read some Cye/Robyn fluff. It's a little different then I normally write, and is **not** connected to any of my other stories (timeline is post Ghost's DitD). Rated M for a few mature scenes. ;)

A Time and A Place

There's a time and a place for everything. God knew how hard she had tried to get him alone today. How hard she tried to get him alone everyday. But there was always something standing in her way. Something or someone. There were downfalls to having five best friends, all of whom were each other's best friends. They traveled in packs, two or more at a time. Before she had learned about the Ronin armors, Robyn had found the closeness disconcerting. Guys had friends, but these guys stuck together like glue. Even Cye and Rowen, who spent more of their time fighting with each other then not, would rather be together and fighting then to be alone. So here she was, surrounded by her friends, listening to them laugh and joke and fight, smiling at the appropriate intervals, and replying when asked her opinion. But mostly she watched, waiting for her time and place.

It was stereotypical. Everyone had expected her to have a crush on Cye, after all, look how much he had done for her throughout her life. Robyn had always replied that Cye was a hottie, but that he was the only brother she had ever had. Cye looked out for her, he took care of her the way family is supposed to take care of each other. They were family, and Robyn had decided that no crush was worth losing what she had waited her whole life to have. This was better.

Robyn really wasn't sure when it had happened. It had snuck up on her gradually, like growing out her hair, or becoming taller. One day she looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection, touching her hand to one gaunt cheek, the underfed waif that could eat like a horse and keep up with five teenage boys. He had passed by behind her, and had paused, realizing what the solemn expression on her face had meant. He had moved closer and put his head on her shoulder, stooped over so that they were even in the reflection, faces side by side. Cye had looked overly serious, concerned even, until Robyn realized that he was imitating her.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Cye asked in a falsetto voice, touching his own cheek the way she had.

"Shut up!" she laughed lightly, swatting at the arm Cye wrapped around her collarbone and trying to pull sideways. He held her tight and grinned happily in the mirror.

"Don't get any prettier, Robyn," Cye chuckled, "I have enough trouble keeping Rowen away from you." He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and moved away, down the hall towards his own room. His door had been closed a long time before she had finally stopped staring at it. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. _He thinks I'm pretty…_

It was silly. It shouldn't have mattered that Cye thought she was pretty. Of course, he might not have actually meant it that way. Pretty enough for Rowen to bother didn't have to be that good of looking. Rowen would hit on a tree stump until it uprooted in disgust. Rowen had always been like that. But Cye's words had remained with her. Things had started to change, she started to change. Robyn started to notice things that she never had before, like the way Cye's jaw set when he was being stubborn, or the way his eyes lit up when he was happy. When he would turn and look at her and smile, that special smile he had only for her, the one that had always made her feel important and close to him, it now unnerved her. Her answering smiles would lessen, and she would look away uncomfortably. He would put his arm around her, and Robyn's heart would start racing. She didn't know what to do. He was like her brother, her family, and all she could think about was how good his arm felt, and how much she liked the faint spicy aftershave he wore. It was too much, and she didn't know how to handle it. So Robyn did what she was best at, she pulled away.

Cye had to notice. Because after a time, the private caring smiles came less often, and the arm that so often found her shoulders hung loose at his side. So caught up in making sure she wasn't watching him, she only so often caught the confused and hurt way he watched her. Rowen had busted out one day and asked her why she was so angry at Cye.

"I'm not," Robyn had replied, her face blushing. To hide her embarrassment she had frowned. Rowen had lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? Then what is it? You always look so put out when he's around. Everyone's noticed, Robyn, and to perfectly honest, I don't think it's very kind of you. Cye and his family have been nothing but nice to you, and you have been really hurting his feelings." Rowen had given her a pointed look. Robyn had flushed even brighter, but hadn't wanted to admit why she had been acting the way she had been. It wasn't as if Rowen was Mr. Discretion.

"We think you should tell him," Rowen had said quietly. Her head snapped up.

"Tell him what?" Robyn had asked, her voice a little squeaky, wild eyed. Rowen had given her a kind, sympathetic look.

"What do you think, Robyn? We're not blind, you know. And if you're not mad at him, then there's definitely something else going on. But if it isn't what we think, or even if it is, you need to figure it out because your behavior is hurting him."

Robyn hung her head but didn't reply.

"What's the harm in admitting it?" Rowen had questioned her gently. Robyn had merely shook her head and looked away. Rowen had touched her shoulder, understanding much better than she could ever have guessed.

Things continued that way, in an uncomfortable downward spiral. Everything was fine when it was just her and the guys, but as soon as Cye showed up, she became uncomfortable and closemouthed. She didn't see him so much at home. Robyn was so caught up in being thankful that it never occurred to her that he was avoiding her on purpose, that he knew she didn't want him around.

There's a time and a place for everything. After almost six months of keeping her mouth shut, Robyn's feelings had finally grown to the point where she wasn't sure she could keep them inside any more. Her discomfort around Cye was overwhelmed by how much she missed being around him. She had started seeking him out, still not talking much as she plopped down on the couch beside him, or made sure they were eating breakfast at the same time. Cye seemed confused, but somewhat relieved. He started making her breakfast again, which Robyn had missed the most. She tried to tell him over pancakes and syrup one morning, but the words caught in her throat.

"What was that?" Cye had asked, handing her a glass of water. Robyn had smiled bravely at him, but just as she was about to speak, Cye's mother had walked in, effectively clamping Robyn's mouth shut. She tried to tell him that afternoon when everyone else but them were playing basketball after school, not all that private but it was better than before. Still nothing. She chickened out and ended up staring at her feet instead.

Robyn had moped until dinner, where they all had gathered at Kento's family's restaurant. Someone had mentioned that Cye had plans later that night and Robyn knew she was running out of time. She had waited to get him alone all day, but it wasn't happening, and if she didn't tell him soon, then it would be all over. Finally in the middle of everyone talking, Robyn lifted her head and set down her fork

"I like you, Cye," she declared, staring at them all as if she dared any one of them to mock her. Cye kind of smiled, slightly confused but used to her busting out with odd things. He reached over and tried to tousle her hair.

"I like you too, Robyn," he replied. Robyn jerked her head back and grabbed his hand to stop the playful action.

"Cye." Robyn spoke slowly and clearly. "I…like…you." His blue eyes still seemed confused, uncertain as she stared at him. Then understanding slowly dawned in his eyes, and the table had grown completely silent as everyone watched what was happening. Her hand was still on his in the air over the table when a smiling young woman approached them, bundled up in a jacket and a scarf. Pretty blue eyes shone from beneath long dark bangs as she zeroed in on Cye.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, Cye. Are you ready for that movie?" She asked happily, giving them all a big sweet smile. No one moved except for Robyn, who let go of Cye's hand and shrank back into her seat. Cye's date squeezed in next to him on the booth, nabbing a pea pod off his plate in a familiar fashion, looping one arm beneath his.

"You guys are so quiet," the girl remarked. "Are you Robyn? Cye's told me all about you! Hi, my name is Yuki, Cye girlfriend. Nice to meet you! Cye, we better go, the movie starts in half an hour."

It was one of those moments when you wish you could just sink right through the booth, down through the floor, and disappear where no one will find you. Robyn flapped her hand once at the girl as a hello then slid down as far as she could go in her seat without actually crawling beneath the table. There was really nothing anyone could do at that point to ease the tension, but Cye tried.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay Robyn?" Cye said, his voice quiet and serious, his eyes worried. "We'll talk then, alright?"

Robyn never looked up, only flapping her hand in a similar fashion at him, blocking most of her face with her cup as she took a long drink, obviously being avoidant. By the time she finally put the cup down, the two were gone. Four guys sat in silence. Finally Kento leaned over and touched Robyn's arm comfortingly.

"We're sorry, Robyn," he said softly. "We figured he'd have told you by now. We never expected you to say anything like this…"

"Say what?" Robyn said in a feeble attempt to cover her pathetic-ness. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kento." She took a vicious bite out of an eggroll. They left her alone after that, leaving her in her silence.

Cye had tried to talk about it with her later, but Robyn managed to always find a way around the conversation before it actually was brought up. In a way she was relieved. She had busted out her feelings, but he hadn't had a chance to reject her because he already had a girlfriend. Now that it was off her chest, she could go back to her regular life without it bothering her. Sure she still had feelings for him, but they were unrequited and uncommented upon, which suited her just fine. She could move on with her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a time and a place for everything, or so people kept telling Cye, but he never could figure out just when and where those thing were. He was older now, halfway through college, and he was starting to feel pressure from his family and Yuki's that it was time they get married. It wasn't only their families, Yuki herself had been on him about it a lot lately and he was running out of excuses as to why he wasn't inclined to even get engaged. He cared about her, he really did, but Cye just couldn't bring himself to ask that single life changing question. He knew he should, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"You look like you want to puke," Kento said with a laugh as he walked alongside Cye, his hands buried in his pockets. "Not engagement stuff again, is it?"

Cye gave Kento a look then rolled his eyes.

"I still think you're hiding some sort of telepathy/empathy ability from us all, Kento. You're way too good as guessing this kind of thing," Cye told him sourly.

"It's not that hard," Kento replied with a shrug. "What else could strike terror in the heart of a man who could level this city with one hand?"

Cye couldn't help but grin at that. It was true. Marriage scared the hell out of him. Waking up every morning with the same person, going to bed with them every night, knowing that Yuki would be the only girl for him for the rest of his life…It wasn't as if Cye wanted other girls, but knowing there was nothing else scared him some.

"I'm just not ready," Cye said softly, eyes drifting across the street to a public park. "I feel like I'm missing something and if I get married now, I'll never have a chance to experience all the things I want to do."

Kento gave him an interesting look.

"You know, Cye," Kento said, "Marriage isn't supposed to be about losing opportunity. It's about gaining a companion for all the things you want to do in life. You've never cheated on Yuki once, so it's not like you'll miss out on that kind of stuff. Marriage to the right person fulfills you."

Cye rolled his eyes again.

"Oh yes. I forgot I'm talking to the most happily married man in existence," Cye grumbled. "Not everyone's you and Mia, Kento."

At the mention of his wife, Kento smiled to himself.

"What can I say?" he said. "I landed a hottie."

"And she landed a doofus," Cye replied, ducking away from Kento's mock punch. "But seriously, Kento, not everyone gets along like you and Mia. Not everyone is so happy doing things together the way you two are. You guys are like a puzzle piece that snaps together in place. Yuki and I…we constantly are using glue to keep us in place."

Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? That's one I've never thought about using before. Tell me, is it hard to clean up afterwards…?" This time Kento ducked from the punch, laughing as he stepped back.

"How does she put up with you?" Cye complained good-naturedly.

"Cause I'm sexy," Kento drawled back with a grin.

"Gross."

They walked in silence for a moment, then a flash of red caught Cye's eye. A slim red-haired woman was walking arm in arm with a man across the street, her steps bouncing along happily as she spoke animatedly.

"Yo, Robyn!" Kento bellowed across the busy street, hands to his mouth. The woman turned and saw them, lifting one hand up in a friendly wave.

"Hey Kento!" she shouted back as a car zoomed by. "We still on for tonight?"

"Everybody at my place at six!" he yelled, his voice carrying. Robyn grinned and nodded, her eyes coming to land on Cye. Her smile shifted slightly, but she lifted her hand up once more, waggling her fingers at him. He waved at her, smiling tightly as his eyes drifted to the man waiting next to her. As the couple moved down the street, Cye turned to Kento.

"Who's that?" he asked, surprised his voice came out as sour as it did. If Kento noticed he said nothing.

"Don't know. The guy of the week. They never keep her attention for very long so I stopped learning their names."

"She needs someone better than that, someone stable who'll stick around longer," Cye grumbled. "It's not good for her."

"They aren't the ones that don't stay around long," Kento mentioned lightly, aware of his friend's mood. The last thing Cye liked to do when he was irritated was to dwell on Robyn's love life.

"Well, then she needs to find someone better that she will stay around longer. All this guy hoping isn't healthy. Robyn needs stability. She always bops around in life, not paying attention to what's going on, and if someone's not watching out for her all the time, then who knows what she'll get herself into." Cye set his jaw and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Yeah," Kento echoed. "Yeah maybe she should."

Neither one said anything as the crossed at a traffic light, then both spoke at once.

"If you are so concerned maybe you should be the one dating her---"

"Would you _stop_ going there, Kento? Hell, I'm with someone already---"

Silence, then,

"Then stop going all possessive every time you see her with someone else---"

"She's family, and I'm supposed to watch out for her---"

Cye smacked the crossing button and glared at Kento. The other man stared him down steadily, then shrugged.

"I was just saying---" Kento trailed off.

"Don't," Cye replied, ending the conversation.

-----

There's a time and a place for everything, but obviously Yuki's things took precedent over Cye's, because she had better things to do than to hang out all night watching Cye and his friends all get drunk and play cards. Plus Rowen was too immature for her, Sage kind of freaked her out with his silence, and Cye always ignored her when he was around them anyway. That made Cye grit his teeth, especially since he didn't ignore her, she just insisted on having his attention all the time. Oh, and he wasn't to come stumbling around later bugging her. Either go to his dorm room or stay there, but she didn't want to deal with him drunk. That irked him too, because Cye had lost count how many times he was stuck being the sober one driving Yuki and all of her friends home after they went out for a "girls night". But whatever. This was how she was, sweet on the surface, demanding on the inside. She really was a good person, just a lot of work. Cye could deal with the irritation if it meant a night of running solo.

Cye had his arms full of groceries for the evening, and had to ring the doorbell with his elbow. Mia answered the door with a smile, taking the bag out of his left arm and giving him a hug. She peered around him curiously.

"What, no Yuki?" Mia asked. Cye shook his head, and Mia's smile widened.

"That's mean," he said, swatting her arm lightly. Mia just continued smiling and led him into the kitchen, which was already full with the sounds of the others. He was obviously the last to arrive, for Sage and Ryo were already seated at the table playing a card game, Rowen and Robyn were sitting on the counter wrestling for something, and Kento was jumping around stirring pots and pans filled with good smelling things.

"Took you long enough," Kento said, coming up and digging through one of Cye's bags as he hooked Mia's bag out of her arms. He pulled out a ginger root and tossed it like a baseball into the air, catching it behind his back. Mia rolled her eyes at him and giggled as he kissed her quickly on the neck before moving back to the stove.

"I was tied up. Yuki and I had a little 'thing' before I came over," Cye replied absently, setting his bag down next to Robyn's hip. She smiled at him and reached over to pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"That's too bad," Ryo said absently, to which Rowen coughed pointedly. Cye gave him a look.

"You guys are all awful," Cye complained, though his heart wasn't in it. "You could at least pretend you like her. We all pretended we liked Rowen's last girlfriend, didn't we?"

"Hey!" Rowen said indignantly. "She was…nice."

No one said anything, until Mia's sweet voice broke the silence.

"She had a nice ass and big tits, Rowen. And nothing that remotely resembled a personality." Kento grinned at his wife proudly.

Rowen sighed regretfully. "I know. That's what I loved about her." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and leaned his head on Robyn's shoulder sadly. She took the opportunity to wrestle a large spoon out of his grasp, which looked like it was covered in cake batter, and she stuck it in her mouth happily.

It was good being back with everyone. They tried to do this once or twice a week, but too often Cye had cancelled because of commitments to Yuki. But not only was it good being around his friends, it was good being around them alone without anyone poking his arm and asking when they could go. They ate and talked, played cards and drank. Cye normally drank very little despite Yuki's earlier insinuations, but as the night wore on, Cye realized that he had drank much more than normal. Rowen as always was drunk as a skunk and had positioned himself between Mia and Robyn, an arm around both as he swayed slightly and explained something very important to himself in a slurring voice. Cye thought he was talking about the difference between being an ass man versus a breasts man, but he wasn't sure. From his place at the table, Kento played his cards and smiled tolerantly at Rowen, who was half draped on Mia. Cye liked that about them. Kento never seemed to get jealous of their friendships with her. He knew Mia was very important to them as well, especially after all they had been through together.

Finally Kento stood up and put his hand on Cye's shoulder.

"Come on Cye," he said, "Let's rescue the girls. Rowen's getting a little too descriptive."

Cye stood up, wobbling slightly as he followed Kento, hearing Ryo chuckling behind them. Ryo and Sage shared a look and Sage's hand brushed Ryo's lightly, causing Wildfire to smile slightly. Sage's mouth twitched as he dealt out a hand to just Ryo and himself. They were an interesting pair. As close as the guys all were, it still was a long time before anyone had any idea that the two of them were attracted to each other. Amazingly enough it was Kento who had finally figured it out, why they were always quiet and uncomfortable around each other. Sage had always dated girls and Ryo had never dated anyone that they knew of.

It had almost felt like an intervention when Kento, Rowen, and himself had sat down the two and said, "Listen. We know how you guys feel about each other, and we're fine with it. So just go…talk or something, okay?" Both Ryo and Sage had seemed humiliated, and Cye hadn't been sure exactly what would happen next, obviously Sage and Ryo hadn't brought this up to each other. But finally Ryo had taken a deep breath and had stood up, walking over to Sage and offering him his hand. Both looked extremely uncomfortable at the contact, but Sage had taken his hand and the two of them had gone out to the pier and had talked for a very long time. Cye had kept an eye on them as they had sat there, not touching but leaning slightly towards each other. At the end of the conversation Sage had put his arm around Ryo's shoulders and had hugged him. Cye had stopped spying at that point.

Whatever they had between them was never discussed with the others. Sage stopped going on dates and Ryo continued to not go on dates either. Cye saw very little outwards displays of affection between the two of them. Neither one was feminine or overly dominate, and if he didn't know better he would think they were just two quietly reserved men who spent a lot of time with each other. But their eyes spoke volumes when they were around each other, and both seemed to become happier and more content each day. Personally Cye couldn't care less if the two wanted to run around yelling it in the streets, but they wanted their relationship kept private and he understood that. Sometimes he wished that Yuki and him could be more private, instead of their relationship being laid out in front of everyone she knew, friends and family alike.

Cye shook himself out of his thoughts and stumbled forward towards Mia and Robyn. Kento had looped one of Rowen's arms around his neck and was heading towards the upstairs. Usually Rowen had to crash here after they had a shindig, and neither Kento nor Mia seemed to mind. It was a big house and sometimes they got lonely in it.

"You look like you've been having fun," Robyn said with a smirk. She poked one finger into Cye's chest, causing him to wobble back a bit.

"Stop it," Cye said, trying to grab her finger. Robyn poked him again, and Cye gave her one of his patented "Cye" glares. Unfortunately it didn't work well because he once more bobbled backwards. Robyn laughed and grabbed him around the waist, holding him steady.

"How much did you drink tonight, Cye?" she asked. Cye thought about it. And thought about it. He tried to count in his head, then realized Robyn was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Never mind," she laughed, pressing her bottle of water in his hand. "Drink that. We can go watch a movie or something."

"Okay, Robyn," Cye slurred slightly as they made their way into the living room, her arm securely around his waist and his around her shoulders for balance. Cye wasn't really sure what movie she put on, his eyes glazing as he sat down on the couch next to Robyn. He must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie, because he woke up with his head at an uncomfortable angle and something semi-squashy beneath him. Cye's mind had cleared some from the alcohol, and he realized that his head was resting on someone's leg. Small fingers were running lightly through his hair in a familiar way. It was comforting, something Robyn used to do when they were younger, and it always made him relax. Cye shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, the nape of his neck was pointing up for greater access. The fingers however ceased moving.

"Please, don't stop," he murmured into the fabric of her jeans leg. "It feels good…" There was a momentary hesitation, then those small fingers began running through his hair again, this time moving down his skull to his neck, massaging the muscles there. Cye knew he was tense, and the last few months hadn't helped him much, so it hurt when she pressed down. Cye flinched and she stopped again.

"Robyn, it'll help. Please?" he asked again. Robyn sighed softly and continued massaging his sore and stiff muscles. Every once in a while he would flinch as her fingers dug deeper into the flesh, but then it always felt better afterwards.

"I don't want to know how tight you are when you haven't been drinking all night," Robyn murmured above him.

"Life…has been interesting," Cye replied quietly, trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Robyn continued to rub, moving down to his shoulder blades. She said nothing for a while, then in a small voice asked,

"Cye? Are you really going to marry Yuki? Rowen said earlier that he thinks you will."

Cye sighed and didn't reply, keeping his face buried in her leg.

"They all seem to think I should," Cye finally said.

"Who's 'they'?" Robyn asked.

"Yuki. Her family. My family. Everyone."

"That's not everyone," Robyn said quietly.

"Oh? Who did I leave out? My extended family? Her extended family? Everyone who's ever met us?"

"You left out yourself, Cye," Robyn whispered. "You never said you wanted to marry her."

Cye let himself relax underneath her hands, shrugging slightly.

"Does it matter if I wanted to?" he asked, bitterness tingeing his voice. Cool hands touched his face softly, gently.

"It does to me," Robyn told him.

Cye's heart lurched but he snapped at himself mentally, telling himself to cool it. She didn't mean anything by it but friendly concern. But those cool fingers were caressing his jawbone, and moving across his shoulders. Cye had missed this, touching her. When they were still in school, they used to touch each other all the time, hugging and holding hands. It didn't mean anything; Robyn was touchy with all of them. Cye had liked to pretend it meant more between them even though it hadn't. Once Cye had started dating Yuki, the touching had stopped completely. This felt good, like he was back in the good old days of just being in school and being with his friends and not struggling through every day.

Cye shifted and brought his arms forward, wrapping them around Robyn's waist. He had forgotten how slim she was, and how small. He hugged her tightly, still hiding in the security of her lap. Robyn had gone still once more, but now her own arms drifted down to hug him lightly about his upper body.

"Cye," Robyn said, so quiet it was hard to hear her. "Are you okay?"

Cye didn't answer. It seemed like more and more recently his friends had been asking him that, and he always brushed it off. But with Robyn it sank in deeper, and made him think about it.

"I don't know," Cye finally responded, startled at his own honesty. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I'm really…_lonely_, Robyn."

She made a sad little sound and pulled him closer, her hair falling down to brush his earlobe. She stroked his back soothingly for a few minutes.

"I know what that's like," Robyn said. "You go through your day feeling like everything's how it supposed to be and at the end of it you can't help but feel like everything is all wrong."

Cye listened to her talk, loving that he could just lay there and listen. Yuki always forced him to participate in her sentences, needing him to make a comment after every one to ensure that yes, he was paying attention and yes, he truly cared. After she finished talking, they both remained as they were quietly. Cye briefly wondered why no one else had come into the room by now but then he decided that he just didn't care. A memory came to him, something that had bothered him for years, but that he had never felt like was an appropriate thing to bring up. But being with her like this, Cye felt closer to Robyn than he had in a very long time.

"Robyn?" Cye asked. "Do you remember when I first started dating Yuki?"

"…Yes," she replied hesitantly.

"Do you remember when we were all out for dinner at Kento's and you said something to me right before Yuki showed up?"

"…Yes."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Cye pressed her.

"It was a long time ago, Cye," Robyn replied evasively.

"And you have a good memory, Robyn," he came back. He thought she wasn't going to answer him, and when she did her voice was small.

"Yes. I remember."

"You said you liked me, Robyn."

"Of course I like you, Cye. I like all of you guys," she tried to brush it off. One of Cye's arms moved down to her hip and Robyn yelped as she found herself being pulled down to her back on the couch, Cye laying on his side next to her, his muscled arms flexing as he propped himself up to look down at her. Her hair had flipped over her face and he lifted one hand to brush it gently back. Robyn's eyes were huge as she stared up at him.

"No, Robyn. You said you _liked_ me." Cye let his fingers run down her cheekbone lightly, surprised at his own forwardness. "Did you mean it?"

Robyn's eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean, did I mean it? You think I would just say that kind of thing just for the fun of it?

"I just had to make sure," he whispered in a low, heavy voice.

Cye leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Robyn didn't respond, lying tensed in his arms. Cye slowly brushed her lips again, pleased when she leaned into him, her hand moving to his arm as she kissed him back softly. It was long and sweet, their mouths barely touching before Cye pulled away, looking down into her eyes. Robyn's eyes were half closed, and she licked her lower lip once. It was a small thing, something she had always done when she had especially enjoyed something, and it was that more than anything that made Cye shove his hands in her hair, pulling her mouth back up to his. He kissed her greedily, touching his tongue to that lower lip and groaning when she opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He pressed against her, his body growing harder and warmer as their legs slipped between each others. Robyn's hands were on his shoulders and arms, pulling him closer and clutching at him.

Cye ran one hand down her side to her hip, his fingers massaging her leg as his hand drifted to her knee. She shivered at his touch, moaning when he hooked her knee and yanked her even tighter to his body, pressing forward as his mouth found the sensitive skin of her neck and collar bone. She felt so good in his arms, small and fiery, and Cye was shocked at the sudden and overwhelming desire for her. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, he had always thought Robyn was very pretty. And the older she got the more beautiful she had become. To be honest with himself, yes he'd thought about something like this happening but he had never thought that she would…that they could…

"Cye! Cye, stop." Hands pushing on his chest brought him back to his senses and he paused mid-kiss. Robyn's face had twisted into uncertainty and she was trying to push him off of her. Oh hell, what had he done?

Cye jerked off of her as fast as he could, rising to his knees and backing up until his hips hit the arm of the couch. He thrust a hand through his hair worriedly, going red.

"Robyn…" he breathed, mortified. "Shit, I'm so sorry." Cye usually didn't curse but the way she was looking at him right now made him want to punch himself. If he was anyone else, he would punch them right now. Drinking too much and forcing himself on Robyn like that was completely inexcusable.

"Oh hell, I'm so sorry Robyn," Cye repeated, running a hand over his face in dismay. "I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have…I never wanted to do something like that."

Whatever emotions had been on her face slid into a sad, disappointed look.

"You never wanted to do that," Robyn repeated half to herself, her hand coming to her face. "Of course not. You were drinking and not yourself. That's why you even started to…"

She drifted off and sat up completely, pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her chin on her knees. She looked very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry too, Cye," Robyn whispered softly. "I should have known better."

Cye looked at her in amazement, astonished to see that a small tear had welled up in her eye, which she tried to hide wiping away.

"Robyn?" he said softly, moving closer to her. "Robyn, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Cye," she answered tightly, trying to hide her disappointment. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not." Cye sat next to her and leaned his head down so that they were level. "You're crying, Robyn."

"You're drunk, Cye," Robyn said with forced lightness.

"Actually," he replied, as he sat next to her quietly, "I've never been more sober in my life."

They remained like that for a while, silent. Finally Robyn turned and looked at him, her eyes sad but bright in the reflection of the television.

"You know, I've wanted to kiss you since we were in school. But I never got the chance after that one first kiss. I wanted to tell you but then…" she drifted off.

"Then I busted out a girlfriend on you," Cye finished for her. Robyn nodded and looked down.

"Afterwards I didn't want to mess up the good thing you had or make you mad at me so I just didn't say anything."

Cye sat back in the couch, running his hand across his face again. Finally he started laughing softly, shaking his head.

"What?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Robyn, I had just met Yuki. I tried to talk to you about it but you wouldn't talk to me. If you had just trusted me enough, I could have told you…"

"Told me what?" Robyn asked in a small, vulnerable voice. Cye leaned forward and took her hand in his larger one, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That I liked you too."

Robyn looked at him, then suddenly she started to smile. Cye smiled back, then began chuckling. Robyn snorted and suddenly they both were laughing out loud as they leaned back into the couch, sitting side by side.

"Wow, I'm stupid, huh?" Robyn commented.

"That would be both of us," Cye replied. "I should have just picked you up and locked you in my room with me until you admitted it."

"Because that would have been the _best_ way to handle it," she drawled. Cye became very serious as he looked over at her.

"Robyn, why did you stop me just now?" he asked cautiously. "Honestly."

"Honestly? Because I thought you were still drunk, and that you wouldn't do it if you realized what you were doing."

"Not because you didn't want me to?"

At this point Robyn flushed brightly and became very uncomfortable, the way she used to be when he was around. She stood and smiled awkwardly, stepping away from the couch to put some distance between them as she murmured, "No, Cye. Not because I didn't want you to."

Cye grabbed her hand quickly, pulling her around to face him.

"Then where are you going?" he asked her softly, his eyes shining. He tugged her closer, watching her fight with herself. Cye leaned forward and put his hands on her hips, pulling her forward so that she fell into his lap facing him.

"Robyn," Cye whispered her name, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"You have a girlfriend Cye," Robyn reminded him softly, allowing her hand to touch his face. Cye sighed but gave her a tight grin.

"Am I allowed to break up with her over the phone?"

"That's mean," Robyn said with a frown. "And I don't like the thought of breaking anyone up."

"Robyn, Yuki and I are together for all the wrong reasons. To her I'm just a possession for her to show off to her friends. To her I'm like an overgrown purse that can carry stuff and make her look better. I don't think we have ever had anything in common. I'd say that we've been over for a long time, but in all honesty I'm not sure we ever even started."

"Cye, you and Yuki have been together since school. You can't just drop something like that so casually---" Robyn started, but Cye stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Robyn. Please. You don't understand. I don't care about her. I just never wanted to hurt her, but lately she's given me plenty of reason to believe she doesn't care to even want to know the real me. How can I marry or even stay with someone who doesn't care?"

Cye sighed again, but kept his arms around her tightly. Robyn leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, not even realizing that the rest of the house had long since become quiet and dark. Finally Robyn lifted her head off of his shoulder.

"So." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I think I need to get home soon. It's really late."

"Yeah," he agreed, loath to let her out of his arms. Both stood, watching each other. Robyn leaned forward and hugged him around his waist.

"Let me know how things end up, okay?" she said quietly. "Whichever way you two go, I would like to know."

"You already do, Robyn," Cye told her gently, cupping her chin in his hands and staring deeply into her eyes. He almost kissed her again, then stopped himself, settling on brushing his lips against her forehead. Then he kissed her temple. And both of her closed eyelids. Then her jaw. Their lips met again, and Cye couldn't help groaning as he kissed her. She just felt so good. Remembering himself, he pulled back and let his arms drop to his sides. Robyn was breathing heavy and her face was flushed as she stepped away.

"Let me know, okay?" Robyn repeated. Cye nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Robyn nodded back, then moved towards the doorway.

"You know," she said lightly, pausing in the doorway, "This isn't how it happens in the movies. In the movies the two people throw themselves at each other, to hell with the consequences. But in the real world we have to be responsible and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Yeah," Cye replied softly, eyes glued on her slim form. She just looked so beautiful to him, he wondered how he was able to ignore it all this time. He had never wanted anyone so badly in his life. But he merely gave her a soft smile and let her go, because he knew that was the right thing to do. Robyn smiled back and disappeared. Cye remained standing alone in the room, trying to understand everything that had just happened. He had barely begun to process it all when a red head moved back into the room, and green eyes locked onto his.

"Oh, to hell with responsible," Robyn snapped as she moved towards him. Cye took one great step forward and swept her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. As her arms went around his neck and her mouth pressed to his, all thoughts of responsibility and anyone else's hurt feeling were swept to the side.

It was the time and this was the place.

There was a room that Cye had used to stay in when he visited Mia's house for longer periods of time, and it was at the far end of the hall from the main bedroom where Kento and Mia slept. It was in there where Cye laid her down on his old bed, making sure his pillow was beneath her head as he kissed her hands and wrists softly. Cye had only been with one girl before, and the difference was startling. Every touch, every movement filled him with a burning desire that swept away his barriers and restraints, driving him into a fever he had never felt before. He couldn't stop kissing or touching her, and couldn't get enough of her cool hands on his skin. He tasted her and held her and moved with her until he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. Then she asked him to be with her, those green eyes burning in the darkness, and Cye realized that there was nothing she could ask that he would not give her. The child he had sought to protect when he was a child himself, the teenager that he had shared his first kiss with, the one who's close friendship he had desperately needed and fallen just short of, and the beautiful young woman now laying in his arms, full of passion and infinite trust. Robyn was all these things, and he fell for her completely as he held her close and made love to her.

At first he was clumsy because he was shaking so badly, and later she clung to his back so hard that her small fingernails drew blood. But eventually they both collapsed exhausted in each others arms, limbs entangled and hearts racing. They drifted off to sleep, holding each other as if they would never let each other go.

When Cye woke up the next morning Robyn was gone. He sat up in bed, staring around the room in confusion. He realized he was at Mia's, then remembered what had happened the night before. Part of him would have believed it was only a dream if it hadn't been for the small piece of paper lying beside him in the bed, folded roughly into the shape of a heart. Cye smiled as he picked it up, and he tucked it into his back pocket after he dressed. One look in the mirror at his back reminded Cye that it really wasn't a dream.

Mia had already left for work by the time he got downstairs, but Kento was up and making pancakes.

"Here," Kento said, a smug expression on his face. "Robyn told me to make sure you had three. She said you always liked pancakes in threes."

Cye flushed as he sat down, ignoring Kento's obvious curiosity. They ate in relative silence until Kento asked him what he was going to do that day.

"I'm breaking up with Yuki," Cye said quietly. Kento nodded, giving him a shoulder squeeze as he took the plates away.

"About damn time," Kento muttered under his breath. Cye looked at him in amusement, and Kento had the grace to redden slightly.

"Good luck with that, buddy," Kento said later as Cye pulled on his jacket, about to leave.

"Sure," Cye replied, grimacing slightly at the thought. Yuki wouldn't take it well. Not so much that he was breaking up with her, but that anyone would break up with her. He never would have thought she'd be like that when he met her, which was why he had dated her as long as he had. But this was long overdue and Cye needed to move into a better part of his life.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Cye called to Kento as he was leaving. The sound of dishes settling in the kitchen answered him, then a dark head popped through the doorway.

"Hey, Cye," Kento said with a friendly smile. "Thanks for coming over. And for the record, Robyn's been in love with you for the last three years. If you do anything to hurt her, I'll beat you senseless. Talk to you later!" Kento waved and disappeared back in the kitchen. Cye couldn't help but laugh, then he got a warm feeling as he thought about it. Coupled with last night's events, Kento's words, despite the threat, made Cye feel better than he could remember feeling. Ignoring the pain on his back, he left the manor whistling softly to himself.

Yuki didn't take it well. He knew she wouldn't. But in the end, after she had stopped screaming and telling him what an asshole he was for cheating on her (he had never told her with whom), she seemed to slightly understand. She was willing to admit that they really didn't have anything in common, and he assured her that she would find someone probably much better for her than him. He tried to look suitably upset, and she reacted well to it, telling him that everything would be okay, giving him a hug and her pretty smile. Then she told him to leave because she had plans with her friends, and that she would keep his school sweatshirt. Cye let that one go. He figured he got the better trade.

Cye spent the second half of the day looking for Robyn. It was almost dusk when he found her swinging on a swing set near her workplace. She gave him a shy smile as he approached and Cye basked in the easy silence they had between them. She looked cute, swinging like she was a little kid, her long red hair falling over her shoulders in a way that reminded him that she wasn't a kid anymore. Suddenly Cye realized that more than ever he wanted to protect her, and the task he had put on himself as a child would remain with him forever. He wanted to do that task by her side.

"So…" Robyn said slowly, kicking up her feet.

"So this is what it feels like to be single," Cye replied, sitting down next to her and pushing his own swing into motion.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked him gently. Cye shrugged then smiled.

"Yeah. It needed to happen. It should have happened a long time ago. She thinks I'm upset which makes it better for her, so she'll move on pretty quickly."

"What about you, Cye? You never say how you are doing. You always put everyone else first." Robyn glared at him. Cye smiled again as he planted his feet, catching a hold of her seat and bringing it to a stop by his. Cye leaned forward and put his nose next to hers, his lips twitching slightly.

"Except for the clawmarks on my back, I'm perfect," he said in a low husky voice. Robyn blushed and swatted at him, pulling away. He pulled her back, his jaw set in that same stubborn way.

"Not this time, you don't," he told her. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the way he would have kissed her several years ago if he had never met Yuki, and Robyn had never kept him away from her. Robyn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, before standing up and offering him her hand.

"Shall we?" she asked. He grinned as he stood, enfolding her small cold fingers in his large warm ones. He smiled at her, the same private smile they had shared when they were kids, and it made her heart soar, even though he didn't know it.

"Where are we going?" he asked her playfully. She arched an eyebrow at him as only Robyn could do.

"Does it really matter?" she asked with a returning smile. Cye just laughed as she pulled him forward, out of his new life and back into the old one he had missed so much, knowing she was right. It didn't really matter where they went. Robyn was a part of him, as she always had been, and as long as they were going together, it didn't really matter where life took them. And damn Kento for being right. Again.

There's a time and a place for everything. Sometimes the best things just take a while longer.


End file.
